Death to the Party Revised
by TerasLyn
Summary: Recreated...one step at a time


DBZ-1984 Outline Note: Gotan was born approximately two years after Pan and Bra (since they were portrayed to be born in at least the same year as each other). His mother, Paris, died during labor. Doing this, I just realized that Goten would have been around 18 when Gotan was born, which seems a little weird, but I think that Goku was around that age when Gohan was born...  
  
Characters Major Gotan Son – son of Goten Son and Maron, main character, takes the alias of "Frank Füse" Bra Briefs – daughter of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs, main "squeeze" of Gotan, is captured by The Party Minor Goku Son Goten Son Gohan Son Chi-Chi Son Videl Son Pan Son Vegeta Bulma Briefs Trunks Briefs Piccolo Dende  
  
Part One Battle before return to Earth Determined not only to create chaos, Evil Villain TBN attempts to take over planets. Upon instruction by King Kai, Goku and gang travel to TBN's invasion headquarters to "right his wrongs" and save the Earth from annihilation. Because of the relative weakness (compared to the elder Z fighters), it is decided that Gotan will be the one to challenge TBN. After successfully defeating TBN, the entourage heads back to Earth to find that all things were not safe. Members of Oceania majority party, The Party, have attacked and taken Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan and Bra as enemies of the state. Because of damage taken by the Earth and its citizens, the dragonballs were used to restore the lost life. Rage takes over Before fully allowing the kidnapping and disconnection from their mates, Goku takes Vegeta and Gohan away. He then comes back to ask of Goten and Gotan's decisions on whether or not they can stay to save the day Goten and Goku decide that Gotan still needed training and essentially leave the duty of saving their lives to him. This is done because they figure if nothing is done after a year, they can use the dragonballs again to right the world. The Earth collapses into anarchy Splitting into three major nation/regions, the Earth begins down a path towards total destruction. Seeing no way for even the dragonballs to fix the mess, Dende revokes the title of Guardian and travels home to Neo Namek, along with Piccolo. Because of Dende's decision, the dragonballs become useless, and Gotan's path becomes more difficult.  
  
Part Two Three years later Gotan has been hired as a worker for the Ministry of Truth as a document editor under the pseudo-name of Frank Füse Over the years, Gotan has determined that if the kidnapped females are still alive, they'd be in a forced labor camp because of the weakness of their ki, they blend in with surrounding energy this makes it even more difficult, because Gotan doesn't know where the labor camps are/can't sense them because of relatively weak skills in that area Realizing that the only way to save them is to actually be captured himself, he courts danger Instead of being taken to the labor camps, as he hoped, his captors reveal that they've known all along that his name wasn't really Frank Füse, and they send him instead to the infamous Room 101 using stolen technology plus information held on all the former defenders of earth, Gotan is trapped in a room that holds all his fears not strong enough to escape not quick enough to save family After multiple times of seeing his inadequacies enhanced ten-fold, Gotan snaps, becoming a super saiyan After finding out where the labor camps are and saving everyone, trapped, he destroys the earth in hopes of defeating The Party. Goku, sensing this, comes in time to save who he can, meaning everyone "important" to story When arriving on hidden planet, Gotan begins to boast of his "accomplishment" of destroying Earth We now learn that years of being on his own in a warped society have essentially drove Gotan to insanity He then becomes agitated and begins attacking everyone on the planet, including destroying the planet itself, claiming that The Party wasn't defeated and he must prove himself in battle Forced with no alternative, Goku (or Goten, I'm not sure yet), chooses to fight Gotan Proving himself insane and dense, Gotan blows himself up in a kamikaze attempt at "victory"  
  
Part Three Gotan goes to the afterlife 


End file.
